


Hidden Secrets

by vegetasbubble



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone from the Simpson's past returns, secrets are reveled and hearts are broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blast from the Past

Lisa Simpson, one of the smartest people in Springfield, aged eighteen, was currently working at a chic fashion store called  _Madam_ at the Springfield Mall. The reason? In less than a year, Lisa was going to be at collage and needed some money to pay for everything.

 

Three months ago, after weeks of torturous waiting, she finally got the letter she had been waiting for. The letter from Yale University.

_Dear Miss Simpson,_

_It is with grateful news that we accept you to Yale University for the beginning of our Fall semester. Enclosed you will find information about our school, the classes and..._

It was all that Lisa needed to read before she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her twenty year old brother Bart, who was still living at home, came into her room yelling, "Whats wrong, Lis? What happened?" But it was when he saw the massive grin on her face that Bart knew nothing was wrong, but something was right. Passing the letter to her brother, her happy grin still plastered on her face, Lisa replied, "Have a read."

A grin of happiness emerged onto her older brother's face. Laughing with pride, Bart dropped the letter and scoped his sister up in his arms for a hug. Twirling her around the room, this was how their mother and father found them seconds later, laughing like children. Marge congratulated her daughter; Homer was a little upset about loosing her.

But now here she was, three months on and working hard. Her parents had half the money for her, but Lisa didn't want to continue to have their money lead her way. She had found the job at  _Madam_ one week after she got her acceptance letter. Walking in the mall with Bart, Milhouse, Sherri and Terri, Lisa had spotted the HELP WANTED sign in the store and ran right in.

When she returned half an hour later, she saw her brother and his best friend and their girlfriends sitting on one of the benches waiting for her.

"They just said bring my resume in and I've got the job," she said, "This is great. Now I'll finally be able to start paying for things." The foursome congratulated her, smiled and Bart announced he would buy lunch for the five of them. Bart had given up his rebellious ways after he graduated from Springfield High School two years ago. He and Milhouse had had a falling out after graduation and every time Lisa asked about it, Bart changed the subject. After a while, the two made up, started dating Lisa's twin friends and started working at the construction site that was to be a new shopping mall on the other side of Springfield.

After the project was completed, the foreman was so happy with the boys work that he kept them on, and now, two years later, they were working full time and earning enough money to keep them happy. Lisa was happy for her brother. But she knew that he had always been happier when his true best friend, Nelson Muntz, was around.

Nelson was Bart and Milhouse's age, two years older than Lisa. He had gone to highschool with Bart and Milhouse up until their junior year, when Nelson dropped out, had a major falling out with Bart and then left town. Lisa knew her brother missed him, it was common sense. Sure he had been a bully and a bit of an asshole back in grade school, but as he grew up and had his friends by his side, he did just that, he grew up.

Shaking her head of memories, Lisa went back to the task at hand and continued to put clothes on hangers for display. "Lisa, customer. Cute one. You do it, I've gotta go out the back." Lisa nodded to her boss and turned from what she was doing. She patted down her skirt and flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder before turning to face the customer. Checking where he was, and wondering what a guy was doing in a girls clothing store, Lisa finally noticed him standing by the window, admiring an outfit on one of the mannequins. She walked over and happily greeted him, "Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you today?"

The man turned and Lisa gasped.

"Hi Lisa."

"Nelson."

It was like the whole world stopped. Three years. Three years since she had seen him and now here he was, standing in the store she worked in. He looked the same, same brown hair, same blue eyes. Same handsome face. But there was something...sullen, in his expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not having any clue on how to great her old friend.

"Well, I was hoping for a hug first," he replied, opening his arms to her.

"Oh my God. Nelson," she flustered, crashing into his arms in a giant hug. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in. Three years. Not a word in three years and suddenly...here he was. When he had been around three years ago, he was constantly at her house. Bart, Milhouse and Nelson were always together. While Bart and Milhouse were close, Nelson had an effect on Bart. Bart and Milhouse were friends; Nelson and Bart were more like brothers. She remembered times when he could come over in the middle of the night because his mother would have gone off drinking again. He would always crash in Bart's room, the two of them staying up all night talking. In the mornings, he would always give her a hug before he left, thanking her parents and telling Bart he would see him later.

But then he left, that was however after the major falling out with Bart. He never told her what it was about, like the fallout with Milhouse, but Lisa knew it must have been big for their friendship to have suffered for it. Now, being held in his arms like she was, Lisa didn't know what to think. Pulling free from his grasp, Lisa wiped away a single tear.

"Have you gone to see Bart yet?" she asked. Straight to the point.

She saw his shoulders tense. He was wearing a casual outfit of jeans and a tee, a black jacket hugging the tee and a soft beanie on his head. Boots on his feet. Very Nelson Muntz. He turned from her, sighing. "I tried. I went to your house and stood there for about ten minutes, trying to ring the doorbell. I think Ned Flanders had a heart attack seeing me back. I think just about everyone has."

"How did you know I work here?" Lisa asked him, curiously.

"Maggie," Nelson answered her, "Saw her at the Junior High School, well, actually she seen me. Ran over to me, slapped my face and told me where I could find you."

"Bart won't be at home," she stated, moving away from him and going back to what she was doing before. She felt him follow her. "He and Milhouse work construction."

"Oh. I see." Five minutes of silence followed.

"He missed you, you know."

"Huh?"

"Bart," she repeated, "After your fight, whatever that was about, and you leaving, he was so upset. He didn't go to school for a month. Locked his door and only left in the middle of the night for food and stuff. Didn't talk to Milhouse. They had a fight but they're alright now. But he did miss you. He hasn't been able to go back and play any sport that you played with him. All the photos of you two together, they're all in the attic. The awards, the praise, the hope. I think it all died out of him."

"I didn't want to leave," Nelson replied, "but something came up."

Nodding her head, she continued working.

"You look good." This startled her, making Lisa turn and look at him. "I'm just saying. Three years. Little Lisa grew up."

"Yeah well. That's what happens."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Does he hate me?"

It was a question that sounded more like a statement to her. But Lisa shook her head. Bart could never hate Nelson.

"Why would he hate his brother?" she replied, turning and smiling at him. "I finish in half an hour. Want to wait around and you can head home with me?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Lisa smiled. "Oh, and Lisa. I'm sorry I wasn't there for your graduation."

"It's alright."

"So, half an hour?"

"Half an hour."

"Okay. Meet you outside later then," he said, waving and disappearing out the front door. Lisa watched him leave and didn't even notice her boss come up to her side.

"Who was he? You guys were talking for a while."

"An old friend."

"I see. Any feelings for this old friend?"

"Some. But they died an awfully long time ago."

**End Chapter**


	2. Brothers no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Nelson return to the Simpson home to face Bart

alf an hour later as Lisa and her boss closed up the store, Lisa seen Nelson sitting on the very same bench Bart and the others had been on when she had gotten the job. Saying goodnight to her boss, Lisa pulled her jacket tighter around her waist and walked towards him.

"You know, I actually meant to call Bart at home to come and get me when I finish work."

"Well this saves him having to come in, doesn't it?" Lisa smiled and followed Nelson as he began to walk.

"Sp, what mode of transportation does Nelson Muntz have? A motorbike? You didn't come here on a skateboard did you? I still remember the day that you asked if I needed a ride home and offered to take me homw on your skateboard. How was that meant to work, Mister?" Lisa laughed, smiling when she saw Nelson grin.

"Hey, I was thirteen. Give me some slack."

"Fine. So?"

"So?"

"So what is it?"

"Oh, just a car."

"It can't be, just a car."

"It is. Trust me."

They reached the parking lot, and like Nelson said they stopped at a car. Just a car. A black car. Nothing special about it at all.

"Are you telling me, I may actually be alive when I get home."

"Shut up Simpson, and get in." Lisa giggled and hopped in, strapping herself in and waiting for him to start the car up. They pulled out of the mall and Nelson drove to her house. Along the way, she saw people she know stop and look at the brilliant Lisa Simpson in a car with Nelson Muntz. Gossip would be everywhere in half an hour. Nelson parked the car outside the house and Lisa hopped out. As she walked to the house, she checked over her shoulder and saw that he was still in the car.

Grinning, she turned and went back to the car, stopping at his window and bending down.

"You know, if he see's you out here just sitting in the car he'll get cranky."

"Yeah, but as soon as he sees me, he's gonna go crazy."

"Yeah, but at least it'll be funny." Nelson groaned as he hopped out of his car, locked it and followed Lisa to the house.

"Ready?"

"No."

"To late," she replied, opening the door and leading him inside. "Mum, dad. I'm home."

Marge came out of the kitchn drying a plate. "Oh Lisa, I didn't think you were-" She stopped mid sentence and dropped the plate when she seen who was standing behind her daughter. "Nelson." The shattered plate must have alerted Homer and Bart because the two came out of the loungeroom in a flash.

"Marge what happened?"

"Mom! Are you alright? We heard-" Silence. Homer and Marge backed away. Lisa continued to stand in front of Nelson. Bart was just starring. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Bart!" Marge shouted. Homer led his wife away, winking to Lisa as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey Bart."

"Lisa...move."

Lisa knew that tone. Stepping away from Nelson, she moved away. In an instant, Bart had tackled Nelson and the two began to punch and kick and fight each other. The rolled out the front door, swears following them.

Lisa followed, watching as her brother and his old best friend fought tooth and nail. Homer suddenly appeared and rushed at the two, pulling Bart off Nelson.

"Let me go, dad. This asshole needs a good beat down." Bart's eye was bloody, as was Nelson's lip. "Dad! Let me the fuck go!"

"No son. I think you gave Nelson a well enough meeting. Now get inside and cool off. Nelson, Marge wants you to stay for dinner, if you haven't got other plans."

Glancing at Bart, Nelson nodded. "Sure."

"You step one foot into this house Muntz, and I swear I'll kill you."

"Bart," Lisa piped up, coming in front of Nelson once again, "Just hear him out. He's your best friend. You once called him your brother."

"He's no brother of mine," Bart growled, turning and walking into the house. Homer, Lisa and Nelson stood on the lawn watching him leave.

"I'm sorry for this, Mr. S," Nelson said, facing his best friends father.

"Its alright. Three years is a long time."

"If it causes any trouble, I'll leave."

"No you won't. My son may have a hard head and a hard time forgiving you, but you've always been a part of this family. So come on, inside. Marge has cooked up the best meatloaf you could ask for. One of the many reasons I married her."

"Yeah," Lisa commented. "That and the fact that she was pregnant with Bart."

"Yeah, and that. Come on kids. Inside."

Homer walked in, and Nelson turned to Lisa.

"How bad do I look?"

"You look fine. You're lucky Dad stepped in. If he hadn't, you'd be worse off."

"Great"

"Don't worry about it. When Bart and Milhouse got into a fight, Dad didn't stop it. They were bloodied and it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. He obviously likes you more than Milhouse."

"Maybe thats because Milhouse spent his entire childhood trying to get you."

"Its quite funny you know," Lisa replied, "even up until you left he was still trying to date me but as soon as you left he and Bart started dating Sherri and Terri."

Nelson laughed. "Are you serious? You're telling me that those two guys are going out with two of the stupidest girls from school? Thats weird."

"Yeah well," Lisa replied, "Come on. Lets get inside. Dinner should be interesting."

"Yeah. I wonder if I'll be alive by the end of it," Nelson replied, following Lisa inside.

**End Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! End of chapter 2! Isn't Bart a trip? Can't wait for you all to read the next chapter. Gonna be...intersting. Expect more Bart and Nelson face offs. Comments are loved!


	3. An eventful dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the family dinner, Nelson's mysterious trip is revelaed. Will Bart feel sorry for his long-lost friend?

To say that the dinner at the Simpson house that night was eventful was an understatement. After Lisa and Nelson made thier way inside, Lisa heading upstairs to change for dinner and leaving Nelson alone in the lounge room with Homer and Bart, things started going wrong. Maggie had come down from her room, smiled at Nelson before joining her mother in the kitchen to help with dinner.

"How did you find out where Lisa worked?" Bart insisted.

"Maggie." Simple reply. Homre turned the TV on, smiling as one of his favorite TV shows came on. "Bart, I'd like to have a chat with you later on. In private, if I can."

"No way. You're here at their request, not mine. So you just stay on your side of the table and I'll stay on mine."

"Bart, grow up," Lisa said, walking through the loungeroom to the kitchen, grinning at Nelson. Nelson smiled back. Bart noticed this and stood up.

"Nelson, a minute outside please?" Nelson stood and followed his old friend out into the back lawn. Bart turned the outside light on, and Nelson saw the yard looking not what it used to be. No more was the childish treehouse that they continued to use even when they were seventeen. Gone was the swing set that he and Bart used to push Maggie and Lisa on. Santa's Little Helper's dog kennel was gone.

"Things changed," Nelson stated.

"Yeah," Bart replied. "Look, I don't know why you came back. Its not like anyone here wants you but...Lisa smiled at you."

"So?"

"Just shut up and let me finish. What I tell you, you cannot tell her I told you. You have to swear to me you won't."

"Bart, man, if this will get me back in your good books, I swear it."

"It won't. But it might. Anyway...it happened at her Junior prom. Two years after you left. This guy asked her, don't know who it was, some rich asshole. Anyway, he came to the house to pick her up and Dad and I were making sure he wasn't going to try anything, right? Then she came down, and they left. About four hours later, when I was asleep, my cell phone goes off. Its Lisa. I answer it and she's crying and going on about being at some motel and he just left her there. I got there as fast as I could. Lisa was broken."

"Bart," Nelson said, stepping closer, "What happened to her?"

"Someone raped her. They drugged her at the prom and took her to some sleezy motel and raped her. She can't even remember the guys face. She doesn't know if it was some high school guy, a gatecrasher or her prom date. Anyway, I got to her took her to the hosiptal and had her checked out."

"Was she...did he?" Nelson was having a hard time understanding who would want to her such a wonderful, beautiful, perfect person.

"Took her virginity. Asshole. Hurt her so bad she was bruised for a week. Mum and Dad don't know."

"What?" Nelson shouted, "Why haven't you told them?"

"Because it would just hurt Lisa more. You, me and her are the only ones who know. Apart from the doctors."

"And they won't talk?"

"I was legal when it happened to her so I took on guardianship of her at the time. The doctors can't say anything to mum or dad without Lisa's consent."

"Why did you tell me?" Nelson asked.

"I can see it. You're still in love with her."

"What?" Nelson jumped. Was he that transparrent?

"Nelson. You told me, when we were fifteen that you were in love with Lisa. You never thought you would have a chance with her because of Milhouse. Even up to the time when you...left, you were still in love with her. I haven't forgiven you just yet, but you have to understand. Lisa falls in love so easily. She's been hurt and I'll never let that happen again. You still have some begging to do before I am happy with you again."

"I know."

"And one day, you're going to tell me why you left."

"I may tell you sooner, than later. Thanks Bart."

"No problem," Bart replied. "Lets go eat. I am starved."

The two boys walked inside, Nelson happy that they had come one step closer to making their friendship work. Lisa was laughing at something her mother had said and the four of them were now sitting around the kitchen table. Lise's eyes lightened up when she saw the two boys walk in together.

"Pull up a chair, lads," Homer said, digging into his food.

Nelson sat down next to Lisa and Maggie, while Bart sat between his parents.

"So Nelson, how have you been?"

"Busy. I...I actually wanted to tell you all why I left."

"Nelson," Lisa stated, placing her hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to."

"But I want to. It hasn't been easy, living like this for three years. Every day I wanted to wake up back here. But I couldn't."

"Take your time, Nelson," Marge said, smiling softly.

"OK. So, about a month before I left, my mom left me again, right. Anoher boyfriend who, "loved her", enough to take her to Vegas for a while. Something about becoming a dancer. Anyway, when she left I was going to ring you Bart, ask if I could crash but the phone lines had been cut and my cell phone had been shut off. She had been forgetting to pay the bills, instead using her money for drinks. I was just going to walk here when I remembered where mom had some extra money for emergencies, like when she ran out of drinks. I thought, if I keep the phone lines on, everything will be okay. Big Bubba or whatever the hell the guys name was wouldn't start pounding on me again."

 

"Oh Nelson," Marge soothed.

"Anyway, when I went to find the money there was this little black book in there as well. I wouldn't have looked at it if it was shut, but it was open. And it was open in a page that said, _"San Fransisco- Muntz. D."_ My father. He was in San Fransisco and she didn't even tell me."

"Thats why you left, to find him?"

"Yeah. When I came to your house that day to tell you Bart I was so nervous, I didn't know how to tell you. I kept thinking, he's going to hit me, he's going to hate me. You ended up doing both. So I left, didn't turn my cell phone back on and went to San Fran."

"Did you find him?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, did I ever. But he's not going to by the name Daniel Muntz anymore. He's going by the name Ned Evergreen, MD."

"He's a doctor."

"Something about being in witness protection. And you know what? It wasn't the fact that he changed his name, or didn't contact me that annoyed me. It was the fact that... he had a whole other family. When I got there, finally after living in San Fran for a year and searching for him for about two, and finally finding him, the chock of seeing him, sitting around a table in a nice house, with this wonderful looking family, not a care in the world that he left me and my mom behind, thats what made me hate him so much more."

"So, did you go in? Talk to him."

Shaking his head, Nelson frowned.

"Nope. Couldn't ruin both our lives. Decided that I didn't care anymore. He wanted to start a new family, thats his own decision."

"Your mother didn't say anything to us about you for nearly a year," Homer said, "we asked her, she kept saying "He'll come back." Have you been to see her?"

"No. Came here right away then to Lisa's work. Can't face her. Not after everything."

Bart turned his head away from Nelson. After all these years, hating Nelson didn't have the effect anymore. He didn't hate him. He probably never did. But right there and then, he knew, Nelson was a true friend.

"So, where are you staying?" Maggie asked, coming into the conversation for the first time.

"Actually, I'm going to be going to the motel for a while before I can get a job. Saves sleeping in my car."

"No." Everyone looked up at Bart, who had spoken so sternly. "You'll stay here. In my room."

"Just like old times," Lisa replied, smiling at her brother.

"I'm sorry I left Bart, but now do you understand why?"

"Yeah. And I'm sorry I've been such an asshole."

"Its alright. I would have hated you if you left me."

Marge wiped her eyes. "Okay, come on now. Eat up. Then you boys can take Lisa out. Nelson, you haven't heard her good news."

Nelson turned to Lisa, who grinned.

"I got into Yale. I'm leaving in four months."

**End Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3 already! Fun! So did you all like Nelson's explination? It was hard to write. Almost started crying. Comments are love. Look out for the next chapter. Whats gonna happen? Surprises galore!


	4. A night out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart and Nelson take Lisa out, meeting up with Sherri.

After dinner, the two boys waited downstairs for Lisa. Bart had said something about it taking so long for Lisa to get ready that the two boys managed to talk about their last three years while she was upstairs.

Bart had just thrown a black jacket on and was currently texting Sherri, asking if she wanted to meet up when Lisa decended the stairs. She wore what she always used to wear back in gradeschool, her orange dress. The difference was that this dress was short, strapless and she wore it with a black leather jacket adn black kick ass boots. Her hair was piled up high on her head, and Nelson had just realised that she had some type of streaked colour in her hair. As she walked closer, he noticed it was two single streaks of purple.

"So, where are you two fine gentlemen taking me?" Lisa asked, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Nelson and Bart standing up.

"Well, Sherri texted me and said she's working till ten so if we do something till then, and then pick her up from work."

"Where does miss lady love work, bud?" Nelson asked, using the nickname he had used for Bart for years.

"Kicks, a music shop. Terri works next door at Delic, a fancy cafe. Milhouse is picking Terri up so Sherri needs a ride home. Mind if we take her home later in your car?"

"Yeah, thats fine. You can drive her though. I think I only know the way to your house and the mall." Lisa giggled at his comment and pulled the two boys out of the house.

"Bye mom! Dad! We're going. We'll be home later."

"Have fun!"

Fifteen minutes later, Nelson pulled his car into the Springfield Mega Mall carpark. Lisa sat behind Nelson on the ride over and continued to flick his ear every once and a while, hoping to get a rile out of him. As he turned the car off and they hopped out, Nelson grabbed Lisa, pushed her against the side of the car and began to tickle her.

"No, no stop! Nelson, stop!" Bart laughed, watching his best friend and his sister flirt. Yes, thats what it was. Flirting.

"I'll stop if you never flick my ear again when I'm driving," Nelson said.

"Okay, fine! Just stop!" Lisa's giggles died down as he stopped. Taking deep breaths, Lisa glared at the boys.

"Meanies," she said, walking off away from them. The boys laughed and caught up to her, taking one hand each.

"Bitch," Bart replied.

"Rebel."

"Bookworm," Nelson joked.

Lisa giggled as they reached the elevator to take them up to the first floor. They stepped inside the elevator and Nelson decided to get to know a little bit more about Lisa.

"So, Lis. Are you still listening to that trashy '90s pop music?" he asked.

"Hell no," Lisa replied, smiling. "Kate Nash, David Usher, Jenny Lewis with the Watson Twins, The Eames Era, The Strokes. You know..."

"Angry girl music, angst ridden with a pinch of lesbian torture?" Bart answered. Lisa slapped his arm.

"Just how is the music I listen to angst ridden and lesbian torture?"

"Come on Lis. Kate Nash? Her song ""Nicest Thing?" She basically asking her boyfriend to accept her the way she is, which is angsty, moody, lesbian."

"Bart, I'm so going to slap you soon."

"I'm kidding Lis. But seriously, Nelson, man, her walls are like, angst city."

"I'll show him when I'm ready thankyou!"

The boys continued to tease their female travel buddy as they reached the first floor, namely the arcade.

"You brought me to the arcade. Well, as long as I win a prize."

"Its not one of those arcades, princess," Nelson stated, following Bart inside. "Its just a normal-"

"Whats wrong?" Lisa asked, noticing he stopped speaking. But the very reason was in front of them.

Three people that Nelson didn't come back to Springfield to see. Jimbo, Kernie and Doff.

"Nelson, you remember Jimbo?" Bart said, not exactly happy that one of the guys that tried to get his sister in bed was now standing before them. Doff and Kernie snickered as Nelson came into view. Jimbo snarled.

They exchanged complex greetings of "Yo" and "Hey".

"So, we're gonna go," Lisa stated, pulling on Nelson's hand, egar to get away. Jimbo watched the connection of their hands, glaring at his former bully friend. Sure they hadn't spoken since gradeschool, but that didn't mean that Jimbo stopped hating Nelson. The moment that Nelson had left thier gang, Jimbo hated him with a passion. And now, seeing him with Lisa, that just sparked more angar.

"See you around," he stated, leading Doff and Kernie off in another direction.

"Yeah," Nelson replied, he and Bart narrowing thier eyes at the jerks.

Pulling on Nelson's hand, Lisa smiled. "Come on guys, I famished."

"You just ate an hour ago."

"Yeah, but I'm in the mood for milkshakes."

As the three of them stood in line at Milk's Frosties, Nelson whipsred to Bart.

"What was with the idiot trio?"

"They always hounded Lisa in school. Bastards."

"You don't think...one of them?"

"Its highly possible. I think you've frightened them, coming back. They weren't hoping for your return."

"What are you two whispering about?" Lisa asked, turning to them both.

"Nothing, come on, we're next."

"Welcome to Milks Frosties. I like licking the cold milk."

"Hi Raplh. Can I grab a coffee milkshake?"

"Ralph?" Nelson asked, looking at the boy he never thought would be able to get a job.

"Hello Nelson, you scare me. What do you want?"

"Ah, just a chocolate shake."

"Strawberry for me thanks Raplh."

As the three of the took seats in the foodcourt, Nelson turned to Lisa and Bart.

"Ralph, serving actual food to actual people." Lisa giggled from her spot next to Nelson. She slurped her shake, then turned to him.

"You know whats going to shock you more? He actually graduated high school." This caused Nelson to spit out the mouthful he had in Bart's direction.

"Thanks man," Bart replied. Lisa giggled again.

This is what Nelson missed. His friends, hanging out and just being a kid. Although he wasn't a kid anymore, there was no reason why he couldn't have fun.

"Come on, lets go get Sherri." The threesome walked to the elevator and took it down one flight, letting them off right next to Kicks. Bart spotted his girlfriend, waving. Nelson looked up at Sherri. She wasn't the same girl she was in school. Instead of her normal lavander hair, she had dyed black straight hair. She was serving a customer when they walked inside the store. After the customer was gone, Sherri came around and kissed Bart.

"Hey babe," Bart said, "you almost off."

"Yeah, about five minutes. Hey Lisa. Hey...Oh my God. Nelson." Sherri hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Its been so long. So you're back now? For good?"

Glancing at Bart and Lisa, Nelson could only nod.

"Awesome. I'll tell you what, as soon as I get someone else employed here, I am so going to get off work earlier." The cogs inside Lisa's head began to move.

"Hold on a second. Sherri, do you need someone else here?"

"Whats up Lis, I thought you were workinga at Madam?"

"I am. Its just...Nelson." At the mention of his name, Nelson looked up and saw the light go off in Lisa's head.

"What?"

"How about it Nelson? You wanna get paid to listen to and sell music?"

Lisa was grinning, smiling- being happy. If this was what it took to stay in Springfield, in Lisa's life, he's do it.

"Sure, when do I start?"

**End Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I nice to provide 4 chapters right out? Lol. Enjoyed this chapter. Loved Ralph's character, and Milhouse...grr, I hate him. Notice the sexual tension between Lisa and Jimbo? What was that? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bart spends the night with Sherri, Nelson and Lisa share a moment.

After Nelson gave all his details to Sherri to give to the store manager the next morning, the four of them headed off to the nearest clothes boutique.

"Oh no, please no," Bart whined.

"Whats wrong?" Nelson asked, confused.

"When these two shop, I'm ALWAYS the pack mule. Always. So yeah, look forward to an hour of them trying clothes on, asking for our opinion and buying the whole bloody store out."

"We're girls, its what we do," Lisa replied, "Now come on, they have a great sale on." Seeing Lisa's eyes light up when she said that made Nelson smile. Who was he to deny the girl he loved her favorite past time? Nodding, he followed the others inside.

Nearly an hour later, Lisa and Sherri walked out carrying one blue shopping bags with the calligraphic logo of  
 _Chic_  while Nelson and Bart carried four each.

"Well, that was an experience," Nelson stated, as he and Bart followed the girls to the elevators.

"I told you," Bart replied, hopping in the elevator with the girls and an elderly couple. Nelson stood next to Lisa – who grinned up at him – while Bart took hold of Sherri's hand – putting the bags down for a minute.

"Oh look at that, Bert," the lady said, "aren't they cute together? You're lucky, young miss," she stated to Lisa, "if I had a fella that good looking when I was your age…"

Nelson and Lisa laughed. Sherri noticed the shade of red coming up from Nelson's neck.

As the lift stopped, and the old people stepped out, Nelson let go of the breath he was holding.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate old people?" Nelson asked the three others. Lisa smiled and wrapped an arm around his arm. Nelson, again, blushed.

"I think its cute," she replied, and Bart snickered at Nelson's red face.

"Come on guys," Sherri piped up, "Lets get out of here."

The lift finally stopped at the carpark floor and Lisa and Sherri skipped out of the lift and headed towards Nelson's car. Bart and Nelson walked behind them.

"This is bad Bart," Nelson said, "I can't even be in a small area with her without turning red."

"You got it bad, buddy," Bart replied, "But I know you'll share your feelings with her one day."

"Yeah, in like a million years."

They dropped Sherri and Bart off at Sherri's house, Nelson drove to the Simpson house.

As they pulled up in the driveway, Lisa turned to Nelson smiling, "Thankyou."

"For what?"

"The great day."

Lisa smiled and opened the door, Nelson hopping out of his side and following Lisa up the lawn.

"Mum and Dad must be out," Lisa said, pulling her key out of pocket and unlocking the door. She pushed the door open and moved inside, Nelson following her and made her way into the kitchen.

'Want some ice-cream?" It was a simple enough question.

"Sure," Nelson replied. He had come into the kitchen right behind her and was now sitting at the kitchen table.

He watched her as she pulled down two bowls from the cupboard. Ice-cream, banana, wafers and chocolate sauce now sit before him.

"Yum, haven't had ice-cream in a while," Nelson stated, lifting the spoon to his lips. Lisa giggled and ate her own. Ten minutes later and Nelson's ice-cream that he couldn't finish was now slowly turning to mush. Lisa had finished her's and was wiping traces of chocolate sauce off the edge of her bowl.

Acting upon an impulse, Nelson reached out for Lisa's hand. She watched him near closer to her, fascinated by his movements from both her distorted perceptions, and because it was simply Nelson extending a hand for her. Raising her fingers to his mouth, he slipped her thumb between his lips, laving it clean of any possible trace of chocolate. A small sigh escaped from Lisa's lips, causing Nelson to roll his dark eyes up to meet hers.

"Uh…." Lisa said, blushing, "Want to help me clean up?"

Nelson nodded and released her hand, his tongue swirling around her pinky before he released it completely, before standing and helping her with the dishes. After they finished, Lisa led him out into the hall. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked at him.

"Come with me." She took his hand and led him up the stairs and into her room. Nelson was impressed with her room. Like Bart had said earlier, her room was lined with posters. But not of trashy bands or lesbian emo's. She had people who inspired her. One side of her room had a giant trophy case which held her various trophies and medals. He grinned at Lisa who scoffed, "Shut up."

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

"You mind waiting five minutes while I shower?" she asked and Nelson nodded, sitting down on her bed and watching her as she exited the room.

Not long after she left, Lisa returned, dressed in short pajama bottoms and a halter shirt. Her hair was wet and wrapped up on top of her head. She sat next to him on the bed. He had, when she was in the bathroom, laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before she returned.

The most positive aspect of the day was lying there beside her. So in a rare moment of what seemed to her like reckless abandon, Lisa settled back down into the covers and the warmth of her brother's best friend.

"Let's just, sleep for a while," Lisa stated, closing her eyes and letting her freshly shaved smooth legs wrap around his jean covered ones.

"Fine, but if Bart comes in and starts attacking me, you will so be getting haunted after my death," he replied, closing his own eyes.

**End Chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Fluffiness! I needed to add this chapter in. Can you all just imagine sleeping next to grown up, attractive Nelson? Lol. I could. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. This is chapter five, not even a quarter of the way through.


	6. That feeling you get, when your gut turns inside out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finds out that Bart told Nelson about the rape.

It was dawn when Lisa first woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was and when she finally did she sighed and calmed down. A hand gripped her hip.

Lisa turned her head and looked in front of her and only calming when she seen Nelson's brown eyes. He was smiling.

"Hey," he whispered, his hand holding her protectively. "It's alright, I'm right here, Lees."

"Nelson," she whispered back, sighing heavily, "Sorry."

"Its okay," he replied, yawning. "Go back to sleep. You've been tossing all night."

"Nelson," Lisa managed to say through a yawn, "when I wake up…I want to tell you something."

"Shh, sleep, Lisa," he muttered, running his hands down her face gently, soothing her back into a peaceful sleep.

When he managed to hear the soft breathing of sleep, Nelson got out of the bed very slowly and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Feeling the warm body next to her pull away, Lisa awoke and watched Nelson leave the room, his cell phone to his ear. She stood up and walked to the door and seen him leaning against the railing, tapping his fingers on the rail muttering, "pick up, pick up."

Nelson was getting impatient. Bart wasn't picking up his phone. Finally, on the tenth ring, a female voice picked up.

"Hello?" came the yawn.

"Sherri, its Nelson. Is Bart there?" he asked, whispering but Lisa could still hear him.

"Yea, just let me wake him- baby, hey! Bart! Nelson's on the phone…"

Nelson could hear a groan and then a, "What!"

"Dude, Lisa wants to tell me."

"Dude, what?"

"Shut up. Lisa wants to tell me about the rape. How am I supposed to react?" Nelson didn't hear the gasp come from Lisa's mouth or see her slowly cover her mouth with her hands.

"Just listen and nod. I'm sure it will all be alright. She'll cry and you'll probably cry."

"Thanks dude. Come home soon, okay?"

"Yeah, when I'm finished here."

"You really suck, you know that?" Nelson chuckled to his best friend.

"Yeah, I know," Bart replied then hung up. Nelson smiled and put his cell in his pocket, turning to head back to Lisa's room.

He stopped though when he seen Lisa standing there, hair messy and tears running down her face.

"Lisa…"

"He told you?" she whispered, "Bart…told you about what happened?"

"Lisa, hey, wait, please…."

"My own brother told someone. He promised he never would, promised me I could tell them with time."

"Lisa, Bart told me because I…"

"I don't want to hear it Nelson Muntz. Get out of this house. NOW!"

"Lisa…"

"OUT!" Lisa's shouting woke her parents and as Homer and Marge opened their door, they seen Nelson running down the stairs and Lisa standing at the top of the stairs with tears still running down her face.

"Lisa?"

Hearing her parents, Lisa ran into her room and fell down on her floor, sobbing heavily.

\----

Nelson hurried out of the house, angry at himself that Lisa had overheard the conversation between him and her brother.

Swearing, Nelson pulled his cell phone out again and called Bart back.

"What do you want now?"

"Lisa knows. She heard me talking to you and now she's pissed and she's pretty much kicked me out of the house."

"What? Crap. Okay, give me five minutes and I'll be there okay?" Bart said, rustling around for something- Nelson guessed clothes.

"Okay," Nelson replied, hanging up and sighing. He walked over to his car and leaned on it, breathing in and out heavily.

\----

Lisa stood at her window, watching Nelson. He was kicking at the grass and shouting and Lisa was sure that she heard a few profound words come out.

Sighing heavily, the blonde made her way over to her bed and sat down. She tried hard to not cry and wanted nothing more than to run over to her window and call him up to her so that she could tell him that she loved him.

Ten minutes later, she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Go away Nelson!" The door opened and Lisa turned to shout again but instead faced her older brother. "What do you want?"

"A civil conversation with my civil sister," Bart replied, shutting the door behind him and coming to sit next to her on the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly, pulled her to him in a hug.

"Oh Bart, it hurts," Lisa whispered, "I've been dreaming about it and Nelson said I was tossing and turning in my sleep and-"

"He slept in here?" Bart asked.

"Irrelevant," Lisa replied, "Anyway, I heard him. You told him Bart, and you promised."

"Lisa, I had a good reason to."

"Oh really? And whats that reason?"

"Well, I think you should hear it from him and not me, since I have already fucked up today."

Bart stood and walked out of the room, Nelson stepping in.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Close the door," she stated. Nelson obliged and shut the door. He walked over and stood in front of her, waiting for an invitation to sit.

Lisa nodded to the space next to her and Nelson sat. They sat in silence for about five minutes, his hand resting dangerously close to hers. Lisa closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, Nelson sighed.

He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Lisa," he whispered. Lisa opened her eyes and looked at him. "You know that feeling you get, when you've done something wrong and your gut turns inside out…well, that's how I felt…." He sighed heavily again, "and I'm sorry."

It was stupid, he knew, but it was the only thing he could think of. He loved this girl so much, and if he was going to tell her right there and then, he had to be completely honest.

"Lisa, I have to tell you something…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for chapter 7! Lots of big events going to happen. Isn't Bart just an awesome big brother? Lol. Comments are love!


	7. This kind of certainty comes but once in a lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelson confesses his feelings.

Nelson held Lisa's hand tightly in his own. He dabbed the wet cloth over her forehead and fought to hold back the tears. Marge was by his side, a hand on Nelson's shoulder and the other clenched at her chest.

Homer and Bart were speaking to Doctor Hibbert downstairs.

"Exhaustion," he had stated, just before he had excused himself from the room.  _Exhaustion my ass,_ Nelson thought as he squeezed Lisa's hand harder.  _It's my fault._

"Nelson, dear, suppose you get some air?' Marge said quietly, "It will do you a world of good."

Nelson looked down at Lisa's unconscious form and sighed. Slowly, he lent down and kissed the blonde on the forehead gently, hoping for a sign.

Feeling exhausted himself, Nelson left Lisa's room and headed downstairs, right part Bart, Homer and Dr. Hibbert and outdoors into the front lawn.

He pulled a cigarette out of his jacket pocket (a horrible addiction he blamed on his father leaving and he kept telling himself he only did when he was stressed) and placed it in his lips. After lighting it and taking that first whiff of tobacco, Nelson sat on the cold grass and held his head in his hands.

" _Lisa, I have to tell you something."_

"Fucking hell," Nelson swore as he thumped his head with a fist.  _Lisa, I have to tell you something._

An hour ago, only an hour ago Lisa had been fine. Looking into his eyes as he was about to tell her the truth and smiling that beautiful smile.

 _Tell me what, Nelson?_ She had held the hand he had against her cheek with her's, bringing it down to rest in her lap. She squeezed it – not once, but twice.  _Nelson, tell me. We're friends, remember?_

"Friends! Goddammit!" he yelled in frustration, pulling the cigarette from his lips and throwing it onto the street.

 _Lisa..., I care about you, a lot. Not just because of what happened. I care about you because I..., Lisa I love you._ She had smiled and whispered,  _"Nelson Mutz is a romantic, who knew."_ Slowly, she had lent her head in and kissed his lips softly. Slowly, she lifted her hands and placed them against his face. Nelson, in response, wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to him.  _Nelson, I love you...I love you as well. Nelson, I-_

He had watched as her eyes glaze over and roll back in her head. Nelson grabbed her and held her against him.  _Lisa! Lisa, wake up!_

"Nelson." The brooding teen turned and seen his best friend standing behind him. "Hey Bart." The blonde boy fell behind his friend and sighed heavily.

"She'll be okay, you know that." Nelson sighed and lent his head on his knees. "What happened exactly?"

"She passed out."

"Well yeah, I know that. Why though? I know that bullshit Hibbert was saying has something to do with you. Now, spill."

Leaning back on his hands. "I told her I loved her. And she kissed me."

"Wow, that's..., big."

"And it made her pass out. I'm the reason for it." Standing up, Nelson made his way back inside and grabbed his car keys and returned back outside and walked out to his car.

"Nelson! Where are you going?" Bart called out.

"Away. To think." Starting the engine, Nelson sped off, leaving a confused Bart behind.

Upstairs, Lisa opened her eyes and whispered, "Nelson."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen next? Sorry for the delay in chapters but I had heaps of things going on.


	8. Fortune pisses on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa awakens and goes to find Nelson.

Lisa awakened and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She whispered a soft, "Nelson" and sat up abruptly, standing and making her way to the door.

"Lisa!" shouted her mother, coming out from her bedroom and spotting her daughter. "Oh thank goodness!" Marge hugged her daughter and Lisa knew her mother was crying.

"Mom, I'm okay. Where's Nelson?" Lisa asked, pulling back from her mother.

"He was with Bart a minute ago." Lisa left her mother and hurried down the stairs, finding Bart coming in from outside, a sullen look on his face.

"Bart! Where's Nelson!"

"He just left. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What do you mean, just left?" she asked him, grabbing her jacket from the coat rack and pulling it on.

"Jumped in his car and left. Lisa, you need to rest."

"No!" she stated, "I need to find Nelson."

Nelson stood on the pier looking out over the ocean. He shouldn't have come back. All the pain and the heartache he thought had left him had returned.

He loved Lisa. He told her that.

But did she really love him?

He took a puff of the cigarette he had just lit and lent against the railing. Sighing he pushed a hand through his hair.

"You're always easy to find," came a voice from behind him. Nelson turned and there she was.

"Lisa."

Lisa smiled and watched him throw the cigarette into the ocean, obviously embarrassed that she had caught him.

"So, you love me?" she asked, as she slowly started walking towards her. "And I love you. So what's with you running off?" She neared him, standing just before him now, a smile on her face. "Its very confusing, Nelson."

"Lisa, I-"

"I know we have our problems, but Nelson," she whispered, holding a hand up to his face and touching him softly, "I love you. I always have."

"But..., everything is different now. I mean, you're going off to college and..."

"Who cares. Right now all I care about is you." Lisa lent closer, smelling the leather of his jacket and the soft smoke smell. "Right now, I want you and only you. Right now, I need you to kiss me."

And so he did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter
> 
> So, there's an update hopefully to keep you all happy.


	9. You have no idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelson and Bart begin their search for who raped Lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This scene may be uncomfortable for some. It will include mentions of rape, violence and strong language. You can skip the chapter (if you want) but may miss some important information.

Nelson and Lisa descended the stairs the next morning hand-in-hand around nine o'clock. Nelson kissed her cheek swiftly saying a quick "I love you" before they made their way into the dining room for breakfast.

The Simpson family were all smiles when they seen the pair walk in hand-in-hand.

Bart held out his hand to his father who grumbled about something and passed his son a twenty-dollar note. "Told ya," Bart said, chuckling under his breath as he pocketed the cash. Lisa giggled and sat down next to Maggie who was munching on pancakes while Nelson sat down beside Bart.

"Dude, need to talk to you after breakfast." Bart nodded and the two engaged in the conversation throughout breakfast before excusing themselves and making their way outside half an hour later.

"So what's up?" Bart asked, sitting on the lawn chair. Nelson ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"Lisa was moaning in her sleep all last night, dreaming about what happened. I don't think this is gonna go away like we want it to, man. I need to know who did it and fucking kill him." Bart watched his friend stride in front of him, confused about what he should do.

"Okay. So, how about we get sit down and think about this."

"Uh... hey guys," came a voice, and the two young men looked up to see Milhouse standing in Bart's yard. Nelson glared and Bart stood, getting between the two.

"Hey Milhouse. What's up?" Bart asked, obviously not interested at all.

"Uh, nothing much. Just haven't seen you in a while Bart. But Nelson's back now I see... Hey."

"Hey," Nelson replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Milhouse put his hands in his jacket pockets and looked to Bart.

"So, I'll see you later then?" Bart nodded and Milhouse walked off, leaving the two standing on the lawn.

"What was with that?" Nelson asked. Bart shrugged.

"Ever since Lisa pretty much told him to back off in her junior year he's been really weird. Not coming around as much or being really clingy, wanting to be with me or her all day everyday. He's kinda backed off a lot since he and Terri started dating, but what from I hear they're close to breaking up."

Nelson sighed. "So, where do we start?"

Half an hour later, the boys were on the porch of Sam McCloud, Lisa's prom date two years ago. He had been a senior at the time and had graduated and left for collage before Bart could talk to him. He was only home for the weekend, Bart had found out.

Bart knocked on the door and a minute later Sam appeared, his blonde hair and blue eyes making him obviously good looking in young girls eyes.

"Uh...hi?" he questioned.

"Sam? Bart Simpson, Lisa's brother."

"Oh yeah. Wow, that was ages ago wasn't it?" Sam chuckled nervously and Nelson glared.

"This is Nelson- Lisa's boyfriend. We came to talk to you."

"I figured you would have been here a lot sooner." Nelson grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and snarled.

"You fucking prick! What the fuck did you do to her!" Nelson shouted, Bart grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Nothin' dude! Nothin' at all!" Sam spluttered as Nelson let him go. "When I last seen Lisa she said she needed to go and get a drink and that was the last I seen her. I only heard about it from her sister the next day when she came and pretty much attacked me the same way you are now."

"What happened!"

"Just what I said. She said she was thirsty and a teacher had a question for me and she went by herself. I looked around for her, called her cell, even sent her e-mails the next day and I never got back in touch. I swear."

Nelson sighed and turned away from Sam, kicking at the ground. Bart breathed out heavily.

"Look, man, we're just trying to find out who attacked my sister. Do you know anything else that could help us?" Bart asked.

"Well, there was a guy hanging around. She seemed a little fazed by him, you know, cause he was watchin' her. I didn't think much of it cause I seen the guy leave right after that you know."

"This guy... what did he look like?"

"Uh..., I don't know. Sorry. I just remember he had a red rose in his suit pocket. Sorry guys. I really hope you find the guy."

The men said their goodbyes and Nelson and Bart set off back into town.

"A rose? That's all we have to go on? A fucking flower?"

"At least it's something." The faint shrill of a text message alerted Nelson and he grabbed his cell phone out.

"Oh fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hat's happened? What's going on? Anyone got a clue? Am I confusing you all yet? Stay tuned for chapter 10 where we find out what made Nelson swear and another clue will surface.


	10. Don't find fault, find a remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelson finally faces his mother.

Half an hour after he received a text message, Nelson was standing in front of his old house. The wooden shack on the outskirts of town was miraculously still standing even after so long.

Nelson had driven Bart home after receiving the text and not told his friend where he was going. The text had been from an unknown number and simply said "Your mom knows your back."

Nelson sighed and made his way up the wooden steps to the porch. He knocked on the door and waited.

A minute later, the door opened and a middle aged woman greeted him at the door.

"Yeah… what do you want? Not a salesman?" she coughed, the cigarette hanging loosely from her lips.

"Hey mom," he said, watching his mothers mouth open wider, the cigarette fall forgotten to the ground and a look of shock cover her face.

"N-Nelson?" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah mom, its me," Nelson responded. She started to cry and hugged him then, squeezing him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"I haven't seen you in…"

"Yeah its been a while."

"Yes, yes. Come in. Your room is still the same. Just as you left it."

"No," he answered, making her stop walking and look at him. "No, mom. I'm not coming back in that house. I'm sorry."

"But Nelson… Nelson this is your home."

"This was never a home mom. All those guys you brought around, slept with, let beat on me."

"Nelson… Its different now. I'm alone, single…"

"You lied to me. Said dad was dead when all along you knew where he was, knew he was alive and had a new family."

"Nelson," she tried to reach out to him but Nelson pulled away.

"I'm not coming back to stay here. I've moved in with the Simpsons. If you need anything, let me know. But I am not stepping one foot back into that house."

Nelson turned and left the house, left his mother standing on the porch watching after him as he hopped into his car and sped away.

Five minutes later Nelson was pulled over down the street from the Simpsons house.

"Oh for fucks sake," he whispered to himself as the police officer neared his window.

"License and Registration please sir," same a familiar voice.

Nelson looked up and seen Martin Prince, the once overweight nerd was now completely different. Tall, built and wearing a cop uniform.

"Hey Martin," Nelson said, handing his information over.

"Well well well," he scoffed, "Nelson Muntz. I heard you were back in town. Doesn't give you an excuse to speed though."

"Yeah I know."

"Going to have to write you up," Martin said, jotting down on his pad.

"Great."

As Martin held the slip out to Nelson, he said something that didn't sound like the Martin he knew. "Say hi to Lisa for me."

Nelson watched Martin go back to his squad car and drive off, gripping the wheel as he did.

He pulled into the Simpson driveway a minute later and ran in the door, almost knocking Lisa over.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he replied, "See Bart?"

"Uh… upstairs. He said you went somewhere. Where did you go?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Uh… nowhere. Just drove around. Look I gotta talk to Bart. I'll come see you later, ok?" he asked her, kissing her forehead and making his way upstairs into Bart's room.

Lisa stood at the bottom of the stairs, confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is happening? What's up with Martin Prince of all people? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Not to fade away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelson talks to Bart about Martin.

Nelson made his way upstairs into Bart's bedroom, knocking quickly before he entered. Bart was lounging on his bed, headphones on and texting on his phone.

"I need to talk to you," Nelson said, closing the door behind him and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Sure, what's going on?" Bart asked, taking his headphones off. Nelson swallowed and turned his head, sighing heavily.

"I know who raped your sister," he whispered. Bart tensed and frowned.

"Who?" he asked. Nelson didn't say anything. "Who!" Bart shouted and demanded.

"I… I have a hunch that it's Martin Prince."

"What?" asked Bart, shocked. "Martin Prince? The smart guy, from high-school? He's a cop now right?"

"Yeah I know. He pulled me over when I was coming home and he said "Tell Lisa I said hi." That doesn't sound suspicious to you?" Nelson asked.

"I'm going to kill him."

"You and me both," Nelson said, frowning.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Lisa was pulling on her jogging shoes. Her mother walked past her towards the kitchen and Lisa said, "Hey mom, I'm going to go for a run. Tell Nelson and Bart I'll be back soon ok?"

"Take your cell phone."

After saying goodbye to her mother, Lisa headed out of the house. She loved jogging at night and as it was summer the ending rays of light were still bright enough for her to job around the block and back.

During her jog, Lisa thought about her relationship with Nelson. It seemed to be going so well, but this afternoon after he had brushed her off like that, Lisa couldn't help but wonder if something had been on his mind.

She turned to head down the next street when she bumped into someone. Falling onto the ground, Lisa groaned.

"Crap," slowly she stood and faced the person she had hit. "Oh hey." Suddenly her eyes widened as the man lifted a gun and pointed it at her chest.

"Get in the car," he said, nodding his head to the black car near the sidewalk, "We're going for a ride."

Nelson and Bart made their way downstairs to find Lisa. Nelson had texted her to say he was sorry for brushing her off and she hadn't replied.

They found Marge and Homer in the kitchen, Marge cooking, Homer eating.

"Hey mom," Bart said, "Have you seen Lisa? She's not responding to her texts."

"She went for a jog. Probably had her headphones in and didn't hear it." Bart and Nelson looked at each other and darted out the door.

"She jogs around the block and back," Bart said and the two boys made their way around the block trying to find her.

As they reached a corner, Nelson spotted something on the ground near the side of the road.

"Bart! Its her cell phone!" he yelled, picking it up. Nelson seemed to stop breathing altogether. "I was wrong. It wasn't Martin."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bart asked, reaching him. Nelson showed him the phone and Bart frowned.

"Son of a mother-fucking bitch!" he shouted.

There on the screen was a photo of Lisa and Milhouse Van Houten, Lisa's mouth gagged, tears streaming down her face and a look of evil on his face. Under the picture was short text:

_You want her, come find her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally found out who the rapist is. And a little to late for poor Lisa huh? Hope this chapter was enjoyed. Been a while since I have written anything. Wrap up in the next chapter or two. Please review!


	12. Nobody can hurt me without my permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nelson and Bart track down Lisa and Milhouse. Warning: Long chapter, violence and swearing. Also, character death in this chapter so be warned.

Bart scowled at the picture on the screen. His ex-best friend was the one who had hurt his sister. He always knew that Milhouse would do something to her one day. His sick over-powering ambition to make him date her was crazy.

Nelson was seething. He was angry, like he wanted to kill someone.

No. Kill Milhouse.

"Where would he be?" Nelson asked, looking towards Bart.

"I don't know, somewhere – anywhere!" Bart yelled.

"What about Terri?" Nelson asked, "She's his girlfriend." Bart rapidly rang Terri's cell-phone. A minute later, she picked up.

"H-Hello?" Terri said. Bart could tell she was scared. He heard a faint sound in the background.

"Terri, its Bart. Look, I'm looking for Milhouse. Have you seen him?" he asked. Terri made a sound in her throat.

"N-No… I haven't Bart sorry. H-He broke up with me yesterday." Bart could tell something was wrong.

"Terri… is he there with you?"

The line went dead.

"He's at Terri's house!" Bart yelled, realising that Sherri would be there too. Nelson and Bart ran to the twin's house which wasn't far from where they were, hoping the girls would be okay.

Lisa groaned as Terri shut the phone off and passed it to Milhouse. He smiled and crushed the phone in his hand. "Good girl," he said, patting her head. Terri shot a look over to her friend and sister. Sherri was tied up with Lisa, gagged as well and tears were flowing down each of the girl's faces. Milhouse grinned.

"They're gonna come here for you Lisa," he said, pointing the gun at his crush, "And when they do…" Milhouse smiled a sick and crazy smile that Lisa knew.

"You… You're the one who-!"

"Yes you stupid girl. I took you, I took your innocence which should have been mine a long time ago you stupid bitch!" he said, slapping her across the face. Sherri shouted for him to stop and he just turned and pointed the gun at her.

"Goodbye lover."

Bart and Nelson had just reached the twins house when they heard the gun go off. Nelson, gripped with fear that it had been Lisa, yelled "FUCKING ASSHOLE!" and knocked the door down. Bart followed him in and saw the bloody scene before them. Sherri lay against the wall, the bullet wound in her chest seeping out more and more blood. Milhouse stand above her, smirking at his wok. Terri tried to scream. Lisa looked like death.

Nelson screamed and ran towards Milhouse, who heard him at the last minute and turned. Milhouse widened his eyes when he saw the young ma n coming for him and took aim. And fired.

The bullet hit Nelson in the arm and he ignored the pain and tackled Milhouse to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand and punching him in the face. Nelson continued to hit and hit and punch and punch at Milhouse until his face was barely recognisable. Bart, in the meantime, was untying his sister and girlfriend. He cradled Terri in his arms, not letting her see the scene they had entered in on.

Lisa ran to Nelson and pulled him away from Milhouse. Nelson breathed heavily and looked down at the prone and unconscious form of Milhouse Van Houten. Then he turned and looked at Lisa. There were tears in her eyes and hurt on her face. He grabbed her, hugged her and didn't let go.

And hour later, the police and ambulance arrived and tried to work out what had happened. A dead body, a badly beaten one and two kidnap victims. All in one house. Terri cried as she watched the black bag zip up carrying her sister out of their childhood home. Bart continued to hold her. The police handcuffed Milhouse before he was put on a stretcher and taken into a separate ambulance.

Martin Prince arrived on the scene and took Nelson's statement. Nelson growled the entire time. Lisa held his hand and didn't let go. Martin looked at Lisa and said, "If you need anything, just call," and handed her his card. Lisa took it and shoved it in her pocket. Martin left then to talk to the other police while Nelson, Bart, Lisa and Terri left the house.

Homer and Marge were waiting for them outside, along with the rest of the neighbourhood. Marge ran forward and hugged Bart and Lisa while Terri and Nelson stood off to the side. Nelson felt her fear and loneliness and pulled her against him, hugging his best friend's girlfriend to give her support. She had just watched her sister get killed by her boyfriend. It was so much for one person to bear.

Marge said Terri could stay at their house until her parents returned from New York – Terri's parents were all business – and Terri took them up on the offer. Bart helped her pack some clothes while Lisa and Nelson stood outside and hugged.

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Don't even do that to me again." Lisa smiled and leaned into him. Bart and Terri soon returned with her bags and hopped in the car. Nelson sat in first and Lisa sat on his lap – there were not enough seats – as the family drove back home. The drive was slow and quiet. They arrived home to Maggie running out the door and hugging each and every one of them.

Bart could tell Terri was tired so he took her upstairs to his bedroom and asked to be left alone for a while. Homer and Marge nodded and left the two alone. Nelson and Lisa sat down with her parents and finally told them what happened. Marge was in tears and Homer was livid but thanked Nelson for looking after her and helping her when he couldn't.

Midnight came and the two were feeling tired. Nelson looked down to see Lisa asleep in his arms so he ever so carefully lifted her and made his way upstairs, lying her down gently on the bed before removing his boots and joining her. They slept for almost two days.

Two weeks later, Sherri's funeral was held at the local church. Almost everyone in town turned up. Lisa had spent four hours deciding what would be appropriate to wear before Nelson had said, "Whatever you wear will be fine." She had finally decided on a simple black skirt and heels. Bart held Terri's' hand as they entered the church and he felt his girlfriend tense when she seen the casket. He had let her stand there a minute, gather her thoughts and take a few breaths before leading her down to the front seat. Nelson and Lisa stayed in the back, holding hands and listening to the service. Afterwards, Sherri's' cousins carried her coffin out to the hearse and to the cemetery. Terri had already said that she didn't want to say goodbye again so the teens headed back to the Simpson house and Bart broke into the bottle of rum hidden at the back of the cupboard.

They sat in Lisa's room, drinking and remembering and laughing together until Terri and Bart went to bed leaving Nelson and Lisa alone again.

They lay in bed, side by side, faces almost touching when Lisa said, "Nelson… make love to me?" He didn't need to be asked twice. He made love to her that night and it was perfect and full of love and she felt perfect and loved. Afterwards, as she lay in his arms, she whispered a soft, "I love you" before falling asleep. Nelson smiled and hugged her, glad he still had her in his life.

The trial was a week later. As Lisa sat upon the witness stand, Mulhouse's lawyer tried to make it sound like he did nothing wrong.

"You were in love with him, weren't you? Your boyfriend came in and beat Mr. Van Houten to unconsciousness? Your friend was trying to attack him so he shot in self defence, am I right Miss Simpson?"

The jury didn't believe him and Milhouse was sentence to twenty-five years in jail for both the rape and the murder. Lisa cried all night in Nelson's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was that a longer chapter to keep everyone happy? Hope I didn't put too much in one chapter. Wanted to kind of to end it on a happy note. Final chapter, the epilogue, up very soon. I am writing it as I upload this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and if I should write a sequel?


	13. You have to say goodbye eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. Read on.

Four months after the incident with Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson had moved out of the Simpsons house and into a small apartment. Lisa was a frequent guest. Bart was over most weekends to play video games and gorge on pizza with his best friend. Things were good.

Lisa came over one night to remind him she was headed to Yale the next week. They had made love over and over and over again that weekend. She had collected her things on Sunday afternoon and stood in the hallway with him.

"So… tonight you come over for dinner, and then tomorrow…" she started. Nelson pulled her against him and held her tight. "I don't wanna go Nelson. I don't wanna leave you."

"Baby, you'll be okay. I'm only a phone call away, always, remember that. And who knows, I may even come and visit you."

Lisa punched his arm, "You better."

Dinner that night was full of joy and laughter and fun. Terri had come over to say goodbye to Lisa. The last four months had been hard on her. After loosing her sister, she and Bart had ended their relationship before getting back together after he drunkenly came to her and announced he loved her.

Lisa waved goodbye to her brother and Terri, who were now living together, as she returned to the den with her parents. Nelson sat on he couch with Maggie, arguing about a movie. She made her way over to him and smiled. "Come for a walk with me?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand, smiling at Marge as they left.

They walked around the block, Nelson squeezing her hand even tighter when they wen past  _that_ spot. They stopped in the park, the night air touching their skin and they kissed under a streetlight.

"I'm gonna miss you Lisa Simpson," he said, smiling at her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Nelson." He smiled at her and realised how far he had come in his life. He had Bart back as his best friend and Lisa back as his girlfriend. He had a family again and his life was going perfectly.

"Hey, come on. Better get you home before your dad hunts me down." He said goodbye to her on the night porch, kissing her gently and promising to be back in the morning to say goodbye. He badly wanted to stay, make love to her one last time before leaving her, but she still had so much packing to do. With a final kiss, he was off to his car.

He returned the next morning at ten to help her load her things into her new car that she had managed to buy on a sales assistant pay rate. Nelson handed her a bouquet of red roses that she placed in the front seat. He had offered many times to drive her but Lisa had said it would have been to hard to say goodbye.

Bart and Terri showed up to say goodbye, hugging Lisa before heading off to their workplaces. Maggie had said goodbye that morning before she had headed off to school and Marge and Homer had already said their goodbyes also. It would be hardest on them, Nelson thought. He looked down at the girl in his arms and imagined what the next six months would be like without her.

She looked up at him and whispered, "I love you," to which he replied with a kiss and an "I love you too." She hopped in her car and gave him one final look, waving as she left the house she had grown up in and the man she had fallen in love with. Nelson sighed heavily and turned to walk to his car.

SMACK! A hand hit his face and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Nobody noticed Nelson being dragged to his car and thrown in the back seat.

Nobody noticed the person pour gasoline in the car and on Nelson.

Nobody saw the match get struck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> Dun Dun Duh! I hate to leave a cliff-hanger but it leaves room for a sequel if everyone wants one. Let me know! Because I have a very good idea for what happens next. Also, I am in search for a potential Beta for all my stories. Please look at what I write for and let me know if you are interested at all.


End file.
